psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Tenjuin
is a mischievous, but powerful boy, who likes to pick fights. Appearance Present As a kid Kyle is a dark-skinned, white-haired boy with a crazy hairdo. He gains a permanent scar on his left cheek after being injured by Miroku Amagi. Psyren Kyle appears quite older in the future. His hair is more spiked up, he gains a large muscular build, and an earring on his left ear. He has also become the tallest of the Elmore Kids. When fighting Scourge, Nekka described Kyle as cute but stupid. Personality Kyle has a pretty hyperactive personality, as a child. He immediately attacks Ageha the first time he meets, which stems from his desire to fight with his powers. Kyle seems to be quite fearless, shown by his attacks on his opponents with no hesitation and by his confident attitude when fighting. He cares deeply for those he considers friends but shows no remorse for killing those he considers enemies. In the future Kyle has become a less reckless person but retains his desire for fighting and cockiness. He will also complement an opponent now if they are strong. In the future Kyle often says to his opponent that he won't remember their names because "It's a waste of brain cells." He also has become more tactful, using his Material High to trap his opponents, rather than just attack them. He is very smart with his moves as well now making him hard to take down. Synopsis Past Not much is known about Kyle's past except that he was shunned because of his powers and is taken in by Elmore Tenjuin. Tenju Elmore arc He and Ageha have established a brotherly relationship. He trains Ageha during his visit to Elmore Wood School as well. Third Trip arc Upon the discovery of the "Wise" DVD, it is shown that all the Elmore children arrive to stop W.I.S.E. on the Day of Rebirth. They begin their attack with Kyle acting as leader but with one move from Miroku, they are all defeated. Inui arc Kyle along with the rest of the Elmore Wood kids help locate the kidnapped Kagetora. He helps Ageha fight Inui and pins his "Angry Goalie" to the ground. He is almost killed when he attacks Miroku, but is healed by Van and recovers in the Elmore Wood Hospital. He and the other Elmore Kids are killed by Junas in the second DVD version of the future. Tenju's Root arc Kyle appears before Ageha in Psyren, saving him with what appears to be a pyramid-shaped barrier, with next to Van, along with the other Elmore Wood children, now teenagers. He fights and kills Dholaki with relative ease. At Tenju's Root, he explains how they survived all of these years to Ageha. Nemesis Q's Master arc Kyle joins Ageha and Amamiya on their trip to find Nemesis Q's Master. He and Marie combine their powers to help them travel under water. When the "Brain Beasts" show up he blocks their attack with his Material High. He then sends saijou flying with a drop kick. When the group is attacked on Mukurojima he defends them with his "Full Arm Material High," but it's shattered by Taiga's "Chakram." He and Frederica fight against Okugou, who holds his own against them until Kyle imprisons him. He keeps Okugou and Taiga imprisoned until he decides to let them go, and when they ask him why he went easy on them he acts as if he doesn't know what they're talking about. W.I.S.E arc When Ageha comes back to the Elmore Mansion, both he and Shao are found sitting on the roof waiting for Grandma Elmore to return with Ageha. He hugs Ageha when he sees and says that he was scared when heard the he disappeared. He later fights with Shao against Ageha in which both get beaten. He and Ageha share a touching fist bump moment before he departs. Invasion arc Kyle saves Kabuto from Delboro when he returns to Psyren . He welcomes back everyone to Root, fist bumps with Ageha, and once again explains their 10 year survival. When the Scourge invades Root he is the first to encounter them. He immediately tells them "not to expect to leave here alive." He then proceeds to fight Ash, Bari, and Nekka to keep them from getting to the rest of Root's inhabitants. He is able to hold them there until Delboro intervenes and they escape. Kyle has stated while he was fighting Delboro that he's been waiting and hoping to fight with his full power for a long time now. He had an intense battle with Delboro, which has almost completely destroyed their surrounding area. When Delboro left with the rest of W.I.S.E he said they would resolve who's stronger another time. Kyle is seen with the rest of Root mourning the loss of Elmore Tenjuin. Nova arc Kyle and Fu are sent to distract the W.I.S.E forces above ground. They start fighting the third Star Commander Uranus, who mocks their dreams of saving the world. Kyle says to him that there's nothing wrong with dreaming and that it's what they're surviving off of. After Frederica blows his arm off Uranus, Kusakabe Yuusuke distorts the sky over Astral Nova, which weakens Uranus. However, because of his will to keep on fighting he attacks again and is killed by Kyle and Frederica. After Grana attacks Frederica, Kyle tries to help her but can't get to her because of Caprico's tavoo getting in his way. While trying to get to Frederica, Oboro appears and absorbs the tavoo that are attacking Kyle. Kyle recognizes him and let's him take care of things while he goes to help Frederica. Kyle gets Frederica to Van in time to save her. He wants to head back and help everyone when Uroboros attacks, but Van convinces him it's too dangerous. He is then seen holding Frederica and calling out to Ageha as he is called back to the present. Tears Arc When Ageha and his group return to be in the future one year, Kyle is seen in Ageha's flashbacks and when Ageha shows Miroku the future through his Psyren card. Ending Arc After defeating Mirtha, Ageha falls into a coma and is visited by no. 07 from the future. While she explains what happened after he vanished, Kyle appears next to her and continues explaining. After, he tells Ageha, along with everyone else in the future to "Wake up already". When Ageha does wake up, Kyle is there waiting with everyone else in the present for him to wake up. Kyle is last seen running to the side of Ageha's hospital bed with the rest of the Tenjuin kids. PSI Abilities Burst Material High (マテリアル・ハイ, Materiaru Hai) - Kyle's Burst 'Material High' lets him create nearly invisible solid material by super compressing the air to makes shapes such as circles, cubes and cylinders, although he said in his fight with Dholaki that his main power lies in Rise. Elmore is always nagging, Kyle to use his head when he uses this power but Kyle has said and proved that it not his style to set trap and wait around and likes to fight up-close and personal with Rise and uses 'Material High' to create wire like blades around to slice his opponent or mostly to form cubes or prism's to use as jumping blocks or as shields. The shapes he makes can be hollow, solid, or a combination between them where it is hollow in the center, but solid through the rest of the shape. He uses the last for shields and cages to hold enemies. In the future he still fights close-up but now use his head and uses Material High to set traps as seen in his and Frederica's fight with Okugou and in one point in his fight with Delboro he uses it as a projectile. Also in the future, Kyle's 'Material High' is mostly used for defense and is stated to have progressed to point at which it cannot be shattered by the impressively destructive powers of his teammate, Frederica Tenjuin, nor Dolhaki's Explosia, and Okugou's "Crying Ghost Cannon." *'Fall Down' (固定解除（フォールダウン), Kotei Kaijo (Fōru Daun) - He has shown this ability as a child and in the future when he survives, both though are different variants. His childhood version is a giant sphere with 3 times the high density making it extremely heavy and is sent crashing down on his opponent with its weight to flatten them, and in the future, he simply changes it from a sphere to a large rectangular block covering more ground. His Fall Down in the future also has a trap version as 5 diamond pillars around his opponent to which he creates bolts to Seal his opponent inside. *'Submarine Mode' (潜水モード, Sensui mōdo) - A collaboration move with Marie in the future they survive and is used for undersea traveling and has no use in a fight. Marie uses her powerful telekinesis to take a big chunk of rock out of the outside surface while, Kyle use his 'Material High' to create a half dome to put on top for shelter and Marie will create a program for it to go to whatever place she chooses while making the program. *'Full Arm' (極装甲(フルアーム), Kyokusōkō (Furuāmu)) - Kyle creates multiple triangles with the strongest density to from a multiple layer barrier with the strength to hold off all brute force attacks as nor Dholaki's Explosia and Okugou's "Crying Ghost Cannon" could break it, but it's weakness is in cutting attacks as seen when Taiga cut thought this attack quite easily. *'Full Armour' - A cube version of Kyle's Full Arm but with only one layer making it far weaker but is covers more ground and works well on flat areas. Rise Monster - Kyle's most powerful ability is his rise. He was already very talented at rise as a kid. In the future he's fast enough to dodge Dholaki's attack, shatter both of his cores, and move to his rear in a matter of milliseconds. Kyle states that his movements were like a turtle from his point of view. He's even fast enough to fight 3 Scourge members at once. Kyle is also inhumanly strong and can easily create craters in the ground. He has sent many of his opponents flying with his monstrous strength. When needing all his muscles at maximum strength, Kyle activates his Rise at full power and uses his increased muscle strength and speed for a short duration of time. Kyle's rise is so strong that it allowed him to battle three Scourge members at once. *'Victory Stamp' (ヴィクトリースタンプ, Vikutorī Sutanpu) - a rise attack used when Kyle's Rise is at full power, where Kyle launches himself at an opponent like a cannonball and stomps on an opponent sending them flying away. Trance Unknown - During his brief periods of activity within the series, Kyle currently has failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely on his extensive Material High and Rise based abilities. However, it has yet to be explicitly expressed that he is incapable of using it. Quotes *(To Dholaki) "Sure, I'll honor your last wish! I'm Tenjuin Kyle, the man who will destroy the W.I.S.E! Remember it on the way down."Psyren manga; Chapter 65, page 9 *(To Dholaki) "It's against my personal policy to remember the names of people I don't like. It's a waste of brain cells y'know."Psyren manga; Chapter 65, page 10 *(To Delboro) "As you were saying, I'm with Elmore Wood. No need for introductions, since I won't remember anyways. Waste of brain cells."Psyren manga; Chapter 111, page 9 *(To Himself) "What fun, and at a time like this! This uplifting feeling I can't get from training with Shao. I've been waiting for this for a long time. This tingling fight without hesitation or thought of how to defeat my opponent! Just knocking him down with all my might!"Psyren manga; Chapter 117, page 10-11 *(To Uranus) "So what's wrong with having a dream? We sustained so long with our dreams and hopes! Do we even need so many reasons to live, how can I fall here? No matter how much it's going to take, we will turn this world back to what it was!"Psyren manga; Chapter 128, page 12-13 Trivia *In the first ever character popularity poll, Kyle came in 5th with 488 points, making him the most popular Elmore Wood resident. *Kyle and Ageha establish a brotherly relationship during the series. *Kyle spends a lot of time playing sports, video games, and sparring with Shao. *Kyle is the only Elmore Wood child to single handedly kill a W.I.S.E Star commander (Dholaki). He also assisted Frederica in killing Uranus. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Elmore Wood School Category:Tenju's Root Category:Psychicer